paranormalactivityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ali Rey
Ali Rey is a main character in Paranormal Activity 2, the daughter of Daniel Rey and the stepdaughter of Kristi, as well as the older half-sister of Hunter Rey. She reappears in The Marked Ones in a cameo role. History Paranormal Activity 2 Ali was born to Daniel Rey and her unnamed mother who passed away. She lived with her father in San Diego, California in their large, expensive house, and eventually Kristi came and moved in with them. Ali was shown to be a normal and cheerful teenage girl who got along well with her family and was motherly towards her baby brother, Hunter. On August 17th, 2006, she thinks the haunting is from the ghost of her deceased mother. On August 18th, 2006, Ali and her boyfriend Brad play with the Ouija Board, ask what the spirit wants, and don't realize the spirit on the other side has spelled out hunter's name. Ali is awoken from the demon's presence, lured outside, and is locked out of the house. Hunter is semi-possessed by the demon until his parents arrive home. Upon his parents arrival home, Ali is absent and the demon leaves Hunter crying which causes Daniel to become upset with Ali. August 19th, 2006, She also discovers that a human can make deals with a demon for wealth and power in exchange for the life of their first-born son and that Hunter is the first male child born into Kristi's side of the family since the 1930's during the time of Kristi's great-grandmother. Ali is the only one in the house to investigate the strange happenings, this leads her to believe that Kristi's grandmother made a deal with a demon for wealth and power in exchange for the life of her first-born son. However, since Kristi's grandmother, Lois, did not give birth to a son, the chain would continue until someone in the family produced a son. On August 26th, 2006, the demon attacks Ali's dog, Abby, Ali and her father take the dog to the vet leaving Kristi with Hunter. When they return the next day, Ali notices the odd change in Kristi's behavior and when she sees the tape of what happened, she begs her father to view it. When he does, they call Martine to come back and help them. Martine tells them that to rid Kristi of the demon they would have to transfer it to another family member, that being Kristi's sister, Katie. Ali disapproves as it is unfair to Katie, but Dan disregards her opinion, saying it is to save Kristi and Hunter. Three weeks later, Ali leaves on a school trip. When she returns home on October 12th, 2006, she finds the bodies of her father, found with a broken neck on the couch in the living room and her stepmother on the floor upstairs in the nursery with Hunter missing. After the death of her family, Ali started researching demons and became an occult expert. Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones In June 2012, Hector acquires her number and calls her to meet up with him and Marisol in a park to discuss what's wrong with Jesse and The Midwives' coven. Ali explains that pregnant women have the cult symbol drawn on their stomach while their baby is still in-utero which marks them for possession, she lastly tells them that Jesse will be taken to have a final ritual performed to complete his possession, after which he will never be the same again. Gallery Paranormal Activity 2 Ali Phone.png|Ali talking on her phone. Katie and Ali.png|Katie and Ali Ali Painting Nails.png|Ali painting her nails. Ali talking.png|Ali talking about the spirit. Ali and Brad Ouiji.png|Ali and Brad using the ouiji board. Ali Sleeping Shadow.png|Ali sleeping with the demonic shadow looming over her. Ali Lock out.png|Ali before she's locked out. Kristi and Ali talking.png|Ali talking to Kristi about the spirit and Kristi's childhood. Ali Nightmares 1.png|Ali talking about her nightmares. Ali Nightmares 2.png|Ali talking about the nightmare of a man looming over her bed. Ali Laptop.png|Ali looking at information on the laptop with Brad. Ali Footage.png|Ali talking about the footage of her being locked out. Ali Nighttime.png|Ali hearing noises downstairs at night. Ali on Computer.png|Ali looking at he footage of Kristi being dragged to the basement. Ali Night Vision 1.png|Ali in the dark. Ali Night Vision 2.png|Ali in the dark at the basement. Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones Ali Newspaper.png|The news article about the Rey family and Ali's number. Ali Marked Ones 1.png|Ali arrives in the park. Ali Marked Ones 2.png|Ali shaking Marisol's hand. Ali Marked Ones 3.png|Ali talking about the mark. Ali Marked Ones 4.png|Ali talking about the coven. Ali Marked Ones 5.png|Ali talking about the ritual and possession. Trivia *Ali is the only main character to survive and not end up possessed or missing. *When Ali talks to Hector and Marisol in The Marked Ones, she shows them several photos, one of the Midwives mark symbol, one of her and her family, one of Hunter, another of the young Katie and Kristi with Lois and the last one is the same photo of Katie and Micah seen in the first film. Category:Characters Category:Paranormal Activity 2 Category:Paranormal Activity 2 Characters Category:Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive